Naruto: Gekitou Beyblade Taisen
by Konoha no Aoi Majuu Yuuki
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Naruto and the others got into the popular spinning top game? Wonder no more. If you're not a Beyblade fan, I suggest steering away.


Naruto: Gekitou Beyblade Taisen!

Chapter 1: Beyblade?! Naruto vs. Sasuke!

(Author's Note: Hello! Hey! I'm normally called Yuuki by friends. Anyway, I know this must be one of the weirdest Naruto fictions out there. The idea came to me when my friends and I were fooling around, talking about what would happen if Naruto was mixed with other anime. Because of that, I took a risk and created this fiction. You don't have to worry about there being a crossover...no Beyblade characters will be finding their way into the Naruto universe, don't worry. If you really hate Beyblade with a passion, I'd suggest skipping over this story. If you don't really care or you like Beyblade, please read and review! It'd mean a lot. Thanks, and enjoy!

P.S. This story is an AU, by the way. Which means even though everything seems to be the same, in later chapters you'll notice new details.

--Yuuki)

The sun shined brightly on the village of Konoha. Rays of sunlight peeked through the windows of 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde haired boy mumbled as he rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

"Ow! Damn it..."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he got to his feet and took off his sleeping cap. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the room and concluded to himself that today would be like every other day...unexciting.

As he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, he stopped for a moment and looked at his calendar.

_Kakashi-sensei wanted a meeting tomorrow... I wonder if I should come late... Kakashi-sensei will probably be late anyway... _After the thought, Naruto just laughed to himself.

After changing into his normal daytime clothes, Naruto left his house and decided to walk around Konoha a bit. He thought of heading down to Ichiraku and getting some ramen. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his frog wallet. Sure enough, there was quite a bit of money in there. Naruto grinned and ran towards the store when he stopped...something was wrong. He looked behind him and saw a box.

Growing suspicious, Naruto walked a bit and looked behind him. The box was even closer. Naruto sighed and ran around in circles, and the box continued to chase after him. Finally, Naruto stopped and looked. The box stopped.

"KONOHAMARU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto screamed while pointing at the box.

"Boss, you continue to amaze me with your observations!" A voice boomed from the box.

The box shimmered and exploded, revealing the small ninja Konohamaru.

"What do you want, Konohamaru? I don't want to play ninja," Naruto mumbled.

"Boss, I want you to watch over my training! Please?" Konohamaru got on his knees and bowed to Naruto.

"Training? Well, sure...why not?"

"Alright, Moegi, are you ready?!" Konohamaru held out his Beyblade launcher.

"Ready, Konohamaru!" Moegi smiled.

Naruto stared at the two kids.

"...Konohamaru...I thought you said you wanted me to supervise your training..." Naruto gritted his teeth.

"You are supervising my training, Boss! Just watch! Udon!" Konohamaru nodded at the boy in glasses.

Udon sniffled. "3...2...1...GO SHOOT!" Udon cried at the top of his lungs.

At the cry, Konohamaru and Moegi launched their Beyblades. Konohamaru's blue Beyblade and Moegi's pink Beyblade landed in the little arena and immediately began to clash. Naruto watched as the two spinning tops sparked each time they collided.

While it was pretty, Naruto quickly began to question what the point all of this was.

"Go! Go Beyblade!" Konohamaru yelled.

The blue Beyblade stopped colliding with Moegi's and began to circle around the stadium, looking for a better time to attack.

"Beyblade, defensive position!" Moegi cried.

Her pink Beyblade spun in one place, tipping over on the side to avoid big damage.

"Your blind spot is open!" Konohamaru grinned.

"What?!" Moegi's eyes widened as Konohamaru's blue Beyblade sped up and went behind Mogei's pink Beyblade.

"Oh no!" Moegi screamed as Konohamaru's Beyblade dug under the attack ring of Moegi's pink Beyblade and lifted it up into the air, out of the stadium. Moegi ran over to her Beyblade and picked it up.

_That was...interesting... _Naruto thought to himself. He shook his head quickly afterwards.

"Why are you training with a spinning top? That's not going to help you become a better ninja, you know." Naruto placed his hands on his hips.

"I wasn't training to be a ninja, Boss! I was training to become better in the sport of Beyblade!" Konohamaru raised his fist triumphantly.

"Beyblade?" Naruto blinked.

"What Moegi and I were just doing! It's a really awesome game! So much strategy!"

"Uh huh...strategy...right. Okay. I'm going now," Naruto turned away from the three kids with a look on his face that suggested they were insane.

"Wait! Boss! We need your help!"

Naruto turned to look at Konohamaru. "My help? For what?"

Konohamaru looked at the ground. "Recently, a bully has been coming and taking away our friends' Beyblades! He's really tough to beat...that's why I've been training so hard. I want to defeat him!" Konohamaru shook his fist.

Naruto stared at Konohamaru for a bit and then turned away.

"Uh...you do what you want. I'm not helping; this is your problem. Spinning tops aren't my field of expertise."

"But Boss!"

But it was too late, for Naruto had already left.

"Now that Konohamaru's out of my hair, it's time for ramen!" Naruto clapped his hands together and dashed for Ichiraku.

Upon arriving, he immediately leaped onto a stool and asked for the usual.

"Hey, Naruto, why don't you say hi anymore?"

Naruto turned to the source of the voice. "Iruka-sensei! I didn't notice you there! Hey! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Naruto. You've been very impressive lately...I've been looking at your records. Excellent work in your missions."

Naruto simply placed his hand on the back of his head and laughed. "Aww, shucks..."

"I want to reward you."

"Oh, REALLY?! With what?!"

Iruka smiled at Naruto's enthusiastic jumping. "Close your eyes."

Naruto grumbled and obeyed.

"Now, hold out your hands."

Naruto held out his hands hesitantly. Iruka placed two objects in the cupped hands. Naruto's eyes opened to see...a purple spinning top...er, 'Beyblade'...and its respective launcher.

"Eh..." Naruto tried his best not to sound disappointed.

"Huh? What's the matter? Don't you like it? I hear it's the hottest thing among kids today."

Naruto stared at the Beyblade in his hand.

"It's called a Gaia Dragoon. It was mine when I was younger."

"Beyblade used to exist even when you were a kid?"

"Of course! This Gaia Dragoon brought me many victories, and I was hoping you'd get into the sport as well!"

"Well, Iruka-sensei...I'm not sure if it's my thing..." Naruto continued to stare at the Beyblade.

"It's amazing how much work Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon put into the game. A lot of the kids in my class play it; it's amazing...so many different strategies and accessories that weren't used back in my day."

Naruto suddenly recalled Konohamaru, talking about the bully. He clutched his Beyblade angrily.

"Naruto?" Iruka blinked.

"Here's your ramen," Ayame, the girl who worked at Ichiraku smiled at Naruto as she handed him his bowl.

Naruto quickly stuffed the Beyblade and launcher into his pocket. "Iruka-sensei, can you pay? Please and thank you!" Naruto took the bowl and chopsticks and ran off quickly.

Iruka looked on in shock.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!" he screamed.

Naruto quickly wolfed down his ramen while running back to the area where Konohamaru and his friends were training. When he finally reached the area, several kids were already crowded around the stadium. Naruto finished his ramen and threw the bowl and chopsticks into a garbage can.

"Konohamaru, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru turned around with a depressed look on his face. "I lost, Boss..."

He lowered his head towards the broken Beyblade on the floor. Naruto was in shock.

Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke had watched the entire battle, and simply left with a smirk on his face.

"Who did this to your Beyblade?!" Naruto demanded.

"I did!"

Naruto turned his head to a small boy with brown spiky hair. "How could you do this to anyone?!" Naruto demanded.

"That idiot keeps bragging about how he's so great and how he's going to become Hokage one day...in order to become Hokage, you need to be good in everything, right?! But I manage to beat Konohamaru in everything, and he still won't shut up! Maybe this'll prove to him that I'm more fit to become Hokage! And the name's Shinji!" The boy crossed his arms.

Naruto glared at the boy and extended his fist, giving the boy the finger.

"You obviously don't know what it means to be Hokage! And I, Naruto Uzumaki, will show you MY POWER!" Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out Gaia Dragoon.

"Oooh, shiny!" the kids cooed.

Naruto attached the Beyblade to the launcher and pulled the ripcord with all his might. Gaia Dragoon fell into the stadium, bounced out and smacked into the nearest wall. No one said a word.

"Uh...Boss...if that's all you've got...then Shinji's going to KILL you!" Konohamaru muttered.

"Shut up! That was just a mistake! Everyone makes a mistake!" Naruto picked up his Gaia Dragoon and glared at Shinji once again.

He took out his frog purse and placed it on the ground. "Okay, Shinji, if I lose this battle, you can have all of my money. But, if _I_ win this battle, then you're going to give all these kids their Beyblades back, AND fix Konohamaru's!"

Shinji simply chuckled. "Alright then...Naruto."

"Are you all ready?" Konohamaru asked.

Shinji and Naruto both nodded as they attached the Beyblades to their launchers.

Konohamaru held up three fingers. "Okay then! 3! 2! 1! GOOOOOO SHOOOOT!" Konohamaru screamed as Naruto and Shinji both launched their Beyblades.

Shinji's red Beyblade landed in the stadium and started spinning around immediately. Naruto's Beyblade on the other hand, seemed to be racing towards the exit of the stadium...

"NARUTO!" The kids cried. They weren't the only ones.

"NO! STUPID BEYBLADE, DON'T LEAVE THE STADIUM! STAY IN! STAY IN!" Naruto screamed.

Gaia Dragoon was on the rim of the stadium and it managed to stay there. Naruto cried tears of relief. Shinji rolled his eyes as Gaia Dragoon came back into the stadium.

"Enough games..." Shinji muttered as he closed his eyes.

Shinji's red Beyblade collided into Naruto's and sparks emerged. After the collision, Shinji's Beyblade retreated for a bit as Naruto's Beyblade began to wobble.

"Naruto's losing already?" Moegi bit her lip.

"Boss, you had a bad launch! If you had a better launch, your Beyblade would be able to withstand Shinji's attacks!" Konohamaru yelled.

"...." Naruto continued to watch the battle in silence.

"It's been awhile since I've been down here," Sasuke muttered to himself as he explored the dark Uchiha cave.

He looked up at the Uchiha fan symbol with pride, as a smirk appeared on his lips. He walked over to a dusty box and blew away the cobwebs. He opened it and there were two circles, one which contained a blue Beyblade. Sasuke ignored the empty circle and took the Beyblade out of the other circle. He looked at it.

"After all these years, it's still shiny as ever..." Sasuke held it up and looked at the table.

There was a scroll. Sasuke carefully picked it up and slowly unfolded it. He read it and nodded to himself. He knelt down and began to perform a bunch of seals quickly. As he got to the last one, smoke appeared. Sasuke fanned the smoke away and looked at the scroll. There was now a launcher, as well as a flute. Sasuke picked up the two items and turned to leave.

He looked at the Uchiha fan on the wall and smirked.

"Thank you."

Naruto's Beyblade lightly tapped Shinji's red Beyblade. Shinji responded to the assault by tackling Gaia Dragoon—hard. Gaia Dragoon went sailing through the air.

Shinji smirked. "Heh...are you a failure like Konohamaru? From what I see, you may be a ninja, but you're probably a very low ranked one. Not very strategic at all," Shinji shook his head.

Naruto gritted his teeth as Gaia Dragoon continued to be bashed around. Gaia Dragoon's attack ring began to drag itself on the stadium floor.

Naruto shut his eyes. "DAMN IT, YOU STUPID BEYBLADE, ATTACK!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

It was silent and everyone heard an engine sound.

"What's that noise?" Moegi asked.

"It's coming from Gaia Dragoon!" Udon yelled.

Something sparked inside the purple Beyblade. Then, the Beyblade began to speed up and spin normally.

"What the...what just happened?!" Shinji yelled.

No one could seem to answer the question.

Shinji bit his thumb. "It doesn't matter what happens, you won't defeat me, Naruto! ATTACK!" Shinji yelled, as the red Beyblade raced towards Gaia Dragoon.

Gaia Dragoon raced around the stadium and went in for a slam on the red Beyblade. Now it was the red Beyblade's turn to fly through the air.

"What the...what an...increase...in power!" Shinji murmured to himself.

Naruto chuckled strangely. Shinji looked at the boy.

"Hehe...you're right in assuming I'm not very strategic, kid...but...for what I lack in strategy...I MORE THAN MAKE UP FOR IN POWER!!" Naruto roared as Gaia Dragoon kept smashing into Shinji's Beyblade senselessly.

_Damn it...his Beyblade is beginning to back mine into the wall! It's time to retreat! _ Shinji thought to himself.

Shinji's Beyblade tried to speed off to the left, but Gaia Dragoon cut him off and pushed him back over to the wall.

"No!" Shinji yelled.

"It's time to end this!" Naruto screamed.

Gaia Dragoon smashed Shinji's Beyblade into the wall repeatedly.

"Naruto! It's good to have a great offensive, but even with that boost, you're still low on energy— and if you're not careful, his defense can get the best of you!"

"No, Konohamaru, look!" Moegi pointed.

Konohamaru's eyes widened in amazement. Naruto's Beyblade was now grinding Shinji's Beyblade into the wall.

"Th..the pressure...it's going to...to..." Shinji mumbled.

As he finished speaking, his Beyblade exploded into pieces. Everyone turned to the stadium to see Naruto's Beyblade wobbling.

"NARUTO IS THE WINNER!" Konohamaru leaped into the air.

Shinji knelt down and looked at the broken pieces in the stadium.

Naruto picked up his wallet and looked down at Shinji. "Being Hokage is a lot more than just being good in everything...it's about having the passion and courage to continue on, even when your problems seem impossible to fix!"

Shinji looked up in amazement at Naruto. Naruto simply smiled and walked off, with a fan club following.

"That was amazing, Naruto!" Konohamaru clung onto Naruto's leg.

"Get off, please," Naruto muttered, although he had to admit, with all the attention of the kids, he felt like a bonafide celebrity.

As he continued walking through town, a familiar sight stopped in front of him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a serious face. All the kids became silent. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his Beyblade, showing it to everyone.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke...are you saying you want to..."

"Dobe...do you accept?"

Naruto began to shake violently.

"You damn well better believe it!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke smirked.

"I'll get the stadium, Boss!" Konohamaru began to run, when Naruto grabbed him.

"No...it's okay, Konohamaru. We'll just battle on the ground! Is that alright with you...Sasuke-chan?!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and clutched his launcher tightly. "Naruto...you will regret those words coming out of your mouth..." He held it in front of him.

"Bring it on, you bastard!" Naruto attached Gaia Dragoon to its launcher and held it in front of him.

Konohamaru raced in between the two boys. "3! 2! 1! GO SHOOT!" Konohamaru yelled as the two boys launched their Beyblades at the same time.

The two Beyblades landed on the floor. Sasuke's stood still while Naruto's went at full speed towards Sasuke's Beyblade.

"Your launch has improved, Boss!" Konohamaru gave Naruto the thumbs up.

Naruto simply smiled. As Gaia Dragoon neared Sasuke's Beyblade, Sasuke's Beyblade seemed to sidestep, making Naruto's miss and head towards a chair.

"Gah! I missed?! NO!" Naruto shut his eyes as Gaia Dragoon quickly avoided the chair.

At that moment, Ebisu arrived.

"Oh, young master! There you are!" Ebisu ran over to the children.

"Sssh! An important battle is going on!" Konohamaru said.

"Oh?" Ebisu adjusted his glasses and looked at the two spinning tops battling.

"Ah, a battle between a Gaia Dragoon and a Dranzer! I haven't seen such a battle in a long time!"

"You know about those Beyblades, Mister?" Moegi asked.

"I do! Those Beyblades are respectively called Gaia Dragoon Great and Dranzer Gigus. They contain engine gears inside of them. When a Beyblade is about to lose all of its endurance, the engine gear activates inside the Beyblade and gives it some more spin power," Ebisu explained.

"So that's why Naruto's Beyblade gained all of that speed!" Udon raised his fist.

Gaia Dragoon G continued to try and hit Dranzer G, but the attacks were effortlessly dodged.

"Argh...damn you...stay in one place!!" Naruto yelled.

"...And from what I can see...Naruto's movements seem to be speedy and sloppy...while Sasuke maintains a perfect speed!"

Naruto glared at Ebisu as if to tell him shut up.

"Damn you, Sasuke...Sasuke _this_, Sasuke _that_...I'M SICK OF IT!" Naruto yelled as Gaia Dragoon G once again attempted to attack Dranzer G.

Dranzer G dodged once again, much to Naruto's dismay.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "You've destroyed my patience, dobe...it is time to end this," Sasuke took out his flute as he smirked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's a flute going to help you do, doofus?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke began to play the flute. Everyone became silent, in awe at seeing the skillful Uchiha play the flute beautifully. When he opened his eyes again, they were the eyes of the Sharingan.

"Dranzer, arise!" Sasuke cried as the Beyblade glowed a golden light.

"Wh...what the...." Naruto looked up at the light as a phoenix appeared above the Beyblade.

"A bit beast..." Ebisu murmured.

"A what?" Udon blinked.

"A holy beast that resides in a Beyblade...with the power of a bit beast, you can unleash the most lethal of special attacks!" Ebisu cried in amazement.

Sasuke pointed the flute at Naruto. "Now that you've exhausted your endurance trying to hit me, I believe that I shall make this a flashy end."

Naruto looked at his Beyblade, and Sasuke was right. Gaia Dragoon was wobbling.

Sasuke smirked. "Housenka no Jutsu!" he yelled as the phoenix Dranzer lunged towards Gaia Dragoon G.

"D...dodge it!" Naruto yelled.

It was too late.

Dranzer G hit Gaia Dragoon G, sending the small purple Beyblade into Naruto's chest. Naruto fell to his knees and coughed violently.

Konohamaru and the others blinked in shock, but Konohamaru quickly recovered. "Winner! Sasuke Uchiha!"

The crowd turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the fallen boy and shook his head. "If you don't want to lose to me...become stronger than me, dobe. This is the difference in our powers," Sasuke turned and walked away.

Soon, Naruto was alone on the street. He looked at the purple Beyblade on the floor and clenched his fist.

"Sasuke...I'll...defeat you..."


End file.
